Curiosity killed the Cat
by xCammyBearx
Summary: Summary: Alice meets Hatter 1st meeting Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members and Alice finds out what happens to nonwonderlanders who drink emotion tea...*Updated 1/7/10*
1. Curious

**Title:** Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring:** Alice/Hatter

**Rating:** PG…for now

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary:** Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

* * *

**Alice's POV **

"Do try to keep up", Hatter said and I followed suit out the door but then I felt a light tug on my arm.  
"What is it?"  
"Oi I forgot something I need to do. Do you mind?" He motioned for me to come back inside to his Tea Shop and locked the door behind him.  
He started to pack up various items from bottles of liquids to rummaging though drawers.  
"Are you looking for something?"  
"No nothing quite particular I'm just putting things away just in case the suits decide to ransack my home. 'Cause you know helping an oyster can get me in serious trouble"  
"The suits?" "The Queen's card deck also known as her minions" I just nodded and he continued packing so I offered to help him.  
Even though I just met him I might as well just help him. The sooner I find Jack the better.

~*~

Hatter was packing up his things, tea and what not. Alice was putting crates into boxes to be shoved under his bed until she stumbled upon a small glass vile filled with a red liquid. She opened it and smelled it letting the aroma overtake her senses. She felt her temperature rise and her heartbeat sped up. Though already knowing about the emotion tea the Queen had harvested from the oysters, she was drawn to the vile. Its unique design and cool to touch was enough for her till she had to give in and quench her thirst.

"If this is the feeling I get when I just smell it. I wonder…", she said in a trance-like state and she pressed it to her lips letting the liquid side down her throat.

~*~

"Hey you see a case of…NO!" Snapping Alice out of her trance she dropped the vile and stood still staring at Hatter. He just looked at her and saw her turn bright red. "Why did you drink that?!" He said as he bent down to pick up the vile.  
"Do you even know what you were drinking?! And you drank all of it!"

"Well no and sorry, but I mean to I couldn't help myself. What harm can it do?"

"Alice you just drank LUST...just one drop to wonderlanders and they can hardly control themselves let alone keep their hands off each other"

"So wait what will happen to me? It shouldn't do anything..drastic...to me since I am an 'oyster' after all...right?"

"Well it will make you extremely turned on but as soon as it takes effect you won't remember what you do from that point until it wears off." "Unlike wonderlanders we will remember the feelings and what we do that is caused by the emotion tea."

"And it should take effect in 1...2...3..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. No Control

-1**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **PG…for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary**: Alice meets Hatter 1st meeting Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members and Alice finds out what happens to nonwonderlanders who drink emotion tea...

* * *

"And it should take effect in 1...2...3..."

All of a sudden Alice's eyes grew dark and clouded by lust. Her neck and cheeks flushed red. And then it seemed that the lust was radiating off her body. Hatter could see the waves of lust becoming thicker and he knew he had to back away before they took hold of him too.

"Hatter...", with the sound of her voice it took him away from his thoughts. But what he saw wasn't the Alice he just met. She was…different.

"Now Alice it's the tea that's making you act this way. But just stay over there and don't come near me."

"But why Hatter?", she said while taking a step towards him as she moved her arms up and down her body stopping at her thighs.

"I just want you to… she paused watching him squirm and jump behind the table. "…I want you to take me to my Jack…"

"Pleeease Haatter…I need to seem him. I need to feel him…around me…in me."

"Wait what!"

"You heard me its him who I like. It's him who I want. And I'll do anything to find him."

She then walked slowly up to the table and with her last words she crawled on top of it and laid down in a seductive pose. To Hatter's shock he thought she was going to jump him. He was so close to her. He felt drawn to her but something in him made him stop.

I can't take advantage of her even if she's "willing".

"Listen, I'll take you to this boyfriend of yours but you don't own me any…favors ok?!"

"But I want to—— "No you don't. You drank lust and its controlling you.", he said while lightly shaking her to snap her out of this state.

Suddenly, she seemed to gain her senses back especially when she jumped up accusing Hatter of doing something to her.

"Hey I didn't do anything! It was your bloody fault for drinking the tea without asking me if it was safe."

"…ok if you didn't do anything…did I?"

He thought for a moment and decided to tell her the truth. If he lied to her he knew she would find out somehow and he was trying to gain her trust not lose it.

"You're telling me all of that is true?"

"Yes, I have no reason to lie."

She looked at him suspiciously but then thought he must have been telling the truth because it was lust tea that she drank. But for some reason it didn't bother her that she was close to doing naughty things to him. In fact, it turned her on a little. And then the lust took over again.

~*~

Hatter was sitting in his white chair drinking his tea when all of a sudden he felt hands on his shoulder but it was the pair of lips against his ear that sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said, I would do anything to find him…"

"Ah…Um Alice I thought it wore off?"

"I guess it didn't. Why you don't like me like this? I want a release just as much as you do I suppose", she said while she moved her hands from his shoulders to his thighs.

"Oi that's OFF LIMITS you hear me!"

"Hahaha…for now."

"Alice snap out of it your stronger than this!"

"…Huh…Wha..What happened."

"You started to come on to me again….unfortunately it seems that the lust tea is not out of your system yet. Anything could trigger it. So we should go and find your boyfriend..ok?"

~*~

**Alice's POV:**

"You started to come on to me again….unfortunately it seems that the lust tea is not out of your system yet. Anything could trigger it. So we should go and find your boyfriend..ok?" He said it in a bitter tone emphasizing on boyfriend. All I could say was. "Oh..Ok." I wondered what could have bothered him so much. I mean we just met. What could I have done...?

**Hatter's POV:**

Damn it. Why did she have to drink that bloody emotion tea. And of all the emotions in that box why lust. *sigh* It doesn't matter she will be back with her boyfriend whatshisname Jay..James..whatever. Also, she had to leave me with a hard on. I'm just happy that since I've tested so much tea in my time that I'm immune to all bottled emotions except for the natural ones that it seems only I feel. All I have to do is focus on is bringing her back home and then I'll forget about her just like all the girls I've been with…all the ones that left me alone. Plus, she would never fall for someone like me. This fellow she talks about makes me feel inferior to him. Damn bloody woman.

All Hatter could think about was the event that took…almost took place as he climbed down the latter. He jumped down and decided to sped up the pace by picking Alice up and placing her on the ground. Followed by a "Thank you."

Things couldn't possibly be more awkward.

He continued walking until he heard a…*gasp*

"What's the matter?"

"I've got a thing about heights", she said in between gasps. "Why couldn't you build this city on the ground?"

*sigh*"Look at me."

"Alice…" and he stretched out his hand to be met by hers and slowly they proceeded away from the latter, away from the edge, away from the Tea House, away from…everything. In that moment they looked into each others eye not breaking eye contact. His dark browns meeting her blue-grays. It was like looking into a sea but he could see almost all the emotions she was feeling. Scared, worried, but her hand told him another story. They were soft and gentle, not shaking as they were before. She appeared to be calm but inside he knew she was screaming. And as she looked into his it made her think of Jack. His eyes were different compared to Hatter's. Jack's eyes were more serious and looked like he was hiding something. But then again she thought that about every guy she has been with. But when she looked into Hatter's she felt content and almost happy. Its as if he washed away all the negative thoughts in her mind. It was the first time she had trusted a guy in many years. And he was a complete stranger…


	3. If only it was really you & not the tea

-1Title: Curiosity killed the Cat

Paring: Alice/Hatter

Rating: PG...for now

Disclaimer: Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

Summary: Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

Author's note: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders

**SMUT ALERT **

* * *

For the rest of the walk Alice and Hatter didn't talk to each other. Once they arrived at the library's bus- elevator, Alice felt happy because this might be her chance to get back to her world along with Jack. It was the jolt and shaking of the bus - elevator that made her stomach turn. Then she looked up at Hatter and his face made her stomach flip in a good way at least. When it came to a stop she was greeted by a woman holding a gun to her face.

"Why don't we just put these things away? You know me well enough.", said Hatter.

"We have our orders."

"And you keep that right hand where we can see it."

*sigh*…"Its just flesh and blood."

"Right…We've all seen what you can do with that sledgehammer."

…sledgehammer?, Alice thought. What could she mean by that…

"Did you all like the box of comforts I brought you last week? The curied meats and the cheese?"

"There all gone."

"Well if you don't treat me with a little respect you won't get another crumb."

"Sorry Hatter, everyone's just a little jumpy."

"Everyone's always a little jumpy."

…..

"Where are we?"

"The great library. Its 5,000 years of history in here. Art, literature, law, rescued when the Queen of hearts seized power. She'd like nothing more than to see this burned down to nothing."

"Who are those poor people?"

"Refugees. Those who don't want to be apart of the Queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter and try feedin' them the best we can. But it is dangerous. If the Queen found out they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why does she want to destroy all of this?"

"Wisdoms her biggest threat. She controls people with a quick fix." Hatter noticed how she looked that she cared about what was happening to Wonderland. He thought maybe she could help the situation at hand somehow. But also he noticed that the lust emotion must finally had wore off.

_Hopefully it did but then again she is a very attractive girl..I mean woman. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the woman they met before telling them they could see Dodo. Hatter began explaining her situation…not mentioning the tea drinking…but that she needed to find her boyfriend. Already knowing how dangerous it would be finding him he hoped she would forget him. She seemed very determined to rescue him but when Hatter suggested she would pay Dodo with her ring she resisted. It was then they found out that Alice was holding the stone of wonderland. Dodo became enraged by that fact that she kept refusing to give the ring up. Though Hatter knew it meant a means to bring down the Queen of Hearts when Dodo pulled his gun out everything changed. His mind went blank and all he knew was that he had to protect her even if it meant his life. Then the gun went off. Sending Hatter back in the corner of the room. Alice took off thinking he was dead. Dodo followed trying to catch her but more so to get his hands on that ring. Suddenly Hatter lunged on Dodo sending both of them crashing on the floor. As they fought Alice was thinking whether or not to help or leave as he suggested. She ran. She ran straight for Dodo kicking him in the face. She pushed Hatter out of the way allowing her to get a few punches in and then flipping Dodo onto his back. Alice quickly helped Hatter up as he gathered his hat and they both ran for the bus-elevator. She laid Hatter on the floor and activated the lift. He was groaning in pain but when she bent down to look, she was surprised to find body armor under his shirt. Enraged she hit him where the bullet hit and stood up. Trying to control herself again from ripping his shirt off and kiss him all over. It was the only way she felt to stop the lust tea from controlling her again.

~*~

After they got off the lift Hatter suggested they go to a hid out of his to make sure they wouldn't be followed by the resistance members. It wasn't far from where they were and both of them needed a rest from the walk and Hatter wanted to remove the body armor that he had on. When they arrived to the entrance Hatter motioned for her to drop down what looked like a rabbit hole. He reached out his hand to support her and gave her a slight nudge down the hole. He followed suit not knowing she was still at the bottom and he had fallen right on top of her. They winced in pain and Hatter started to clutch his chest. "Whats wrong?" "I don't know but it bloody hurts." "Come on where is there a couch or bed around here?", she asked while helping him up. "Ahh…straight through that door." They walked down the underground hallway and opened the door revealing a furnished room. She set him down on the bed and placed his hat on the side table. She held him in her arms and used one hand to brush the stray hair out of his face. "I think we should take this off." "But the tea…it will…take control again.", he said in between gasps. "I don't care if your hurt we should take care of it now." Hatter smiled at her words.

_I guess she does care for me… _

She slowly took off his jacket trying not to cause him any discomfort. Then she proceeded with his shirt one button at a time. Hatter's heart rate increased and he tried his hardness not to feel turned on,. But having her undress him made him turn red. It was when she took off the body armor did things become a bit serious. The bullet had gone through the armor grazing the skin underneath but not that it caused any major harm.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you back there. I thought—— "Its alright I forgive you.", he said while cupping her face. "There's a first aid kit in the cupboard over there." She went over and got it out obtaining gauze, antiseptic, and gauze tape.

"Here we go."

"Ow…careful it stings."

"I'm sorry. We're almost done." She bandage him up and then her eyes locked with his. He slowly started to lean in and so did she. When their lips collided it was slow at first. Her lips were soft and moist and his tongue gently licked at her bottom lip begging for an entrance. With the kiss he knew that the tea still had to be in her system because she did have a boyfriend after all.

She opened her mouth letting his tongue slide in and hers into his and then the kiss became a fast battle for dominance. Without stopping she grabbed his back pulling him close and he tangled his hands in her hair deepening the kiss. Each moaning into each other's mouths then they broke away to catch their breath.

With their eyes locked on one another, Hatter moved his hands to her hips and she leaned forward leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth down to his neck. He fell back on the bed pushing himself towards the headboard so his whole body was on the bed. She straddled him and continued to kiss down his body earning a few moans and grunts from him.

Not wanting to break the spell he didn't say a word but all he could think of was that as soon as this is over and it wears off again she will forget what had happened. He only wished that it was really her doing this and not the tea.

She stopped just above the waist of his pants and looked up to Hatter in a way asking if she could continue. He just nodded and she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. When they were fully off she moved back up his body to kiss him on the lips. Her hand moved down to the budge of his boxers and heard a loud moan escape from Hatter's lips. She lowered herself down to the foot of the bed taking his boxers with her revealing his hardened length. S

he let out a gasp surprised by how big he was earning smile on his face. She lowered her head and took his length into her hand. He gasped at the contact of her soft warm hands waiting for her to make her next move.

She stuck he tongue out barely letting it touch the tip then she blew softly on the wet tip dripping of precum. He shuddered and bucked his hips causing her to rise up. But then she took all of his length into her mouth. Hatter moaned loudly as she moved up and down on his length.

But when she stopped at the tip he let out a low growl from the back of his throat from the sudden stop.

Alice then worked the tip licking and sucking while she pumped her hand along the shaft only to occasionally take him into her mouth whole to have her teeth lightly graze his shaft. His breathing started to become more erratic and his hands moved from her hair to the sheets gripping them tightly as she sped up her movements. His body began to shake and then he came. He was moan uncontrollably as he rode out his orgasm, bucking his hips involuntarily only to collapse on the bed. Feeling satisfied by the sight of Hatter coming she raised up and was brought onto his chest where they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Comments are food for my soul =D**


	4. I will never be her prince charming

-1**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **PG...for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders

* * *

**Implied light smut via dreams**

* * *

_Lips collided_

_Bodies touched_

_Blood rushed_

_Ecstasy._

_The way her skin felt against his. _

_Her touch. _

_Her everything. _

_He needed her more than ever…_

* * *

Hatter awoke to see Alice still asleep. He crawled out of bed as slowly as possible trying hard not to wake her. He was still naked and his chest didn't hurt anymore. The impact of the bullet on his armor just left a bruise over his heart. Kinda ironic because he had a small twinge in his heart every time he thought of Alice leaving with or even without Jack. He pushed those thoughts away and proceeded to get dressed. Only now his mind was clouded with other thoughts. Thoughts of the events that previously took place. He wished she would remember. He hoped that she felt the same way as he did. But he knew it wasn't true. He decided to put on the kettle to make some tea as he waited for her to wake up.

*sigh*

"She looked so peaceful asleep…"

* * *

_Lips collided_

_Bodies touched_

_Blood rushed_

_Ecstasy._

_The way he felt against my skin. _

_His kisses more tender and loving than Jacks's. _

_More emotion in his eyes than any guy I had ever met.. _

_His rough hands cupping my face. _

_The way he tasted…_

_he tasted like tea... _

* * *

Alice awoke alone in the bed to the loud whistle of a tea pot. She went to the kitchen to see Hatter pouring a cup of tea for himself. She still couldn't believe that she cheated on Jack…in her dreams.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Eh…'bout 2 hours.", he said then continued drinking his tea.

"Would you like some?", motioning to his cup.

"I don't know I think I've had enough of wonderland tea."

"Don't worry its Chamomile."

"In that case then yes I would like some."

"Great!", he said as he poured her a cup.

"So where are we off to this afternoon?"

"Well, I need to get a few things back at the Tea House and then we can figure out a way to get you back home my little oyster."

"You mean me and Jack right?"

_Brilliant way to wake up. Having to here his name again._

Hatter just nodded not wanting to start a argument but he knew she would have to face the realities of the situation sooner or later.

_Though I may be confused on my feelings for both of them I needed to save Jack. To save him from the fate of the other..oysters…_

* * *

They left his hideout and as they were walking Alice couldn't stop thinking about the "dream" that she had about her and Hatter. To keep her mind somewhat off that subject she thought asking Hatter a few questions would help.

"So Hatter.."

"Hmm?"

"What…Where is the looking glass?"

"The looking glass is the only way to get you back home. And is here in the city but is the most heavily guarded piece of kit in Wonderland."

"I've got to find Jack first."

_Again with this Jack…How can she not see I care about her…I guess what happened earlier will never happen again. Screw whoever decided that fairytales of that sort only have a happy ending when there's a prince involved. *sigh* I guess to her I will never be her knight in shining armor nor her prince charming. I'm just the friend who falls for the girl I can't have and see her whisked away by the future king…_

_*sigh* _"Have you not heard a word I said?"

_Why does he get so tense when I bring him up. _

_*sigh* _

_Mom was right I'm bad with understanding guys. _

"Look I don't know how he got mixed up in this but I know he's not a thief. He was trying to surprise me or sweep me off my feet. And somehow he got a hold of this ring and it has landed him in a pile of trouble.

_I'm never gonna hear the end of Jack am I? What does he have that I don't got?_

"If it wasn't for me he'd be home safe."

"How did he get hold of it?"

"Well I don't know. The point is I'm the only one that can get him out of this mess."

"And how'd you figure that out."

"Well I've got the ring I can use it to negotiate his release."

"Oh no. No no.."

"No?"

"No, you cant negotiate with the Queen. She's crazy. You've got to quit your losses and get outta here while you still can."

'No I cant just abandon Jack, he's innocent. And besides I like him."

"Oh you like him?"

"Yes." _Why am I helping her again…?_

"A lot!"

"Trust me I..I know a thing or two about liking people and in time after much chocolate and cream cake like turns into what was his name again."

"No not in my world. Look I have a bad record for liking guys."

"There's a shock."

"And this is the first one that has meant anything. There's no way I'm going to give him up now."

Suddenly the mood shifted as Hatter had Alice stay close it seemed he noticed something that she didn't. He was right. Suits had invade his shop along with this man…robot…rabbit headed thing tried to get answers from his customers about Alice. Run was all that came to Hatter's mind. It's what he had to do He had to protect Alice because he loved her company despite talks off Jack and because without him she would be hopeless. They ran to his smuggling boat and took off.

* * *

"Where is the Casino?"

"I've already told you…you cant negotiate with the Queen. But the White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do you a deal. It's a long shot it the only one we've got."

"We?"

"I don't know if you noticed Alice but my store was ransacked. I'm homeless. I'm a target not only for the suits but for the resistance as well. And there's only so many places in Wonderland I can hide. The way I see it I only got one option."

"Which is?"

"Go back with you. To your world."

_Having him in my world wouldn't be so bad. _

_He is cute. _

_The way his hair flips at the rim of his hat and he still gives off a vibe that everything will be ok in the end. I'm surprised I trust him._

_I hope he knows that…_

Alice couldn't help but be happy. Hatter has stuck by her side despite the way she has acted towards him especially when that tea was in her system. It seemed that it was finally out but she still couldn't shake the image of her and Hatter making out on his bed and doing other things. Was it really a dream…?

Hatter was happy as well. She didn't seem put off by the fact that he wanted to go with her. His reasons were admirable. He wanted to protect her, but most of all he wanted to love her.

* * *

After reaching the forest, Hatter suggested he lead the rabbit man and the suits into the trap. Like he said, "there's things in these woods that defy imagination". Alice being curious as usual wanted to know what kind of _trap_ he was going to set up. She only bothered him with questions because she didn't want to leave his side. She was drawn to him and it was the least she could do after all he's done for her. Still Hatter ended up having to save her because she ran in the wrong direction when the Jabbawock showed up. With one punch the Jabbawock backed off giving them moment to get away as fast as possible. Running with all their strength they ran straight into a ditch only to have the Jabbawock follow. Playing dead it ran off. But now they were created with something else within the strange forest., a knight.

Sir Charles Eustice Fautheringay LaMalfoy III, he said his name was and Alice believed that he would be an aid to their, I guess you can say, adventure. Hatter was stunned by the fact that she was willing to trust him yet it seemed to him that she still was cautious about trusting him. However, he let it slide because they were being hunted down and a hideout would be great right about now. Charlie as Alice decided to call him let her and Hatter ride on one of his horses as he led them to the Kingdom of Knights.

"Here you are Alice a bed for you and your…_vessel_ can sleep wherever."

"Thank you Charlie.", quipped Alice.

"Yeah Thanks.", said Hatter.

"You should be grateful harpenger I could have left you there in that pit."

"Boys play nice."

"As you like m'lady", he said to Alice then his eyes shifted towards Hatter. "I'm watching you harpenger…"

* * *

~Night time in the Kingdom~

"He is mad as a box of frogs you got t'admit.", he said as he leaned over to Alice.

"Yes he may be but not quite as mad as a _hatter.", _she said trying to suppress a laugh.

Hatter gave her a are-you-serious-you're-calling-me-more-mad-than-him-looks and she just smiled and whispered is his ear:

"I was joking Hatter you're nowhere near as _mad _as he is…but everyone is a little _mad…_don't..you..think."

And with that she got up leaving Hatter to his thoughts as she walked over to the bed to rest her feet. Hatter didn't know what to think. But her body being close to his made him remember the horseback ride over here. As she clutched onto his jacket, tightening her grip when the horse went over a log or made a sudden movement. Then he laid back against the log as he waited for Charlie to come back with dinner.

* * *

_HEY NONNI NONI!!_

They were both taken away from there thoughts as Charlie sang at the top of his lungs all the way to the fire where he cooked what Alice believed to be BBQ.

"Is the BBQ almost done?"

"Ah yes. I hope you enjoy!"

_~~_

"That was good Charlie what was it?"

"Barbequed Borigov. There the devil to catch. But well worth the trouble don't cha think?"

"When in Rome."

"I shan't be long."

"What I want to know is how we're gonna cut a deal with the White Rabbit."

"I did say it was a long shot. But as long as you got that ring you've got a chance."

"You? What happened to _we_?"

_Why am I sad that he's not going with me. He makes this harder and harder._

"I can't leave Alice. Wonderland's my home. I can't abandon it despite what I said. I need to stay and fight.".

"What?"

"Seein' all this. Look this great kingdom and what..what's become of it? It's a wake up call to be honest. My people, I mean the hundreds of refugees that are all hiding underground counting on me"

"But didn't that Dodo guy say he was going to have you hunted down and killed?"

"Yup..But I'm thinking if I turn up with ring, he might forgive me. "

"So that's what this was about?"

"Don't worry I'll get you home safe and sound first."

"And Jack?"

*sigh*

"You have to forget about Jack! We'll never get him out of the casino alive and trying will only set off alarm bells. It'll make your escape impossible."

"Ok. So you were just leading me on back there?"

*sigh*

"Just believe me it'll be suicide."

"Jack's a lucky guy."

"What?"

"Nothing…Look its late. And we all need our..rest. We can..argue about this tomorrow…yeah?"

"…"

**Hatter's POV:**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit there and argue with her. And its true this Jack is a lucky guy. If we find him somehow he better be grateful…or…or he might just have to take a few punches to 'is head…

**Alice's POV:**

He walked away and part of me wanted to stop him and embrace him…to apologize…but I couldn't. He makes it harder for me to focus on Jack. He almost makes it easy for me to forget him…maybe its best I leave... I knew the suits had to be looking for me. Who knew it would be this easy to get to the Casino. I just have negotiate with the Queen, save Jack, go home, and forget about this place and..._Hatter. _Forgetting easier said than done…

* * *

~The Next Morning~

_CAWCAWCAW…CAWCAWCAW_

"What was that?!" Bloody bird. You just had to ruin my dream eh?

"That's the early warning system. Someone has broken through the perimeter!"

"Where's Alice?"

"Ah battle stations!"

**Hatter's POV:**

As Charlie continued on rambling something caught my eye. It was the purple coat I had given her the day we met…

_~Flashback~_

_Tada! You…Should where this. It'll cover the glow and stop you from catching a cold._

_I have a little money but I understand you don't use that here._

_Pieces of paper. Pointless._

_Then why would you help me?_

_Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a…_

"…very…wet…dress…no..NO! I need a horse."

"Which way should we go?"

"You don't have to come Charlie this isn't your fight."

"You couldn't be more wrong. You led the Alice of legend to me for a reason. Call it what you will! Divinity, fate, an alignment of forces beyond mortal understanding. In time you'll see that I'm the true paladin here and you are merely a harpenger. Besides you'll never find her without my help/I'm also well versed in the black arts. "

"_We shall be guided by my psychic connection to the mysterious signals that bind mankind to the outer realm. BLEH! PALADOOM KAPUSH..._You're going the wrong way harpenger we should go west."

"You go west I'm going east."

"Bu…Why?"

"She's gone to the hearts casino."

"But that's certain death…Why would she go there?"

* * *

**Hatter's POV(cont'd): **

…I had to go to her even if it meant my life. She was the only _real _and good thing that has ever happened. Ever since March was killed by the Queen my life felt empty. I had lost all my family and my best friend who now has been brought back from the dead to serve the Queen. And now I'm about to lose the girl I may love. But since the day I saw her dripping wet in that dress of hers, I vowed that despite all my treachery and playing both sides of the court that I will make sure she is protected and cared for. I hoped for a second chance in making things right and she opened my eyes to it. I can't give up now. I must find her…before…*shudder* before its too late…

* * *

_I can't give up hope._

_She is my hope._

_I can't stop trying._

_She makes me try harder._

_I must find her…_


	5. Can't get you out of my mind Part 1

**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **PG...for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking of him. His words repeating over and over in my head. Why would he say that? Maybe I should just leave…Hatter is upset with me but he is looking out for my best interest and safety. Yes, I should go and negotiate with the Queen save Jack and leave this place…and leave Hatter behind…forever. And then I'll be with Jack again and we can pretend like nothing ever happened.

I got up from the bed and started to walk but then something caught my eye. It was Hatter. He was asleep and looked so peaceful so calm. I knew that my presence in this world was not meant to be. I walked away silently saying my goodbyes and pulled of the coat he had given me. The feel of the coat leaving my skin made me feel alone if that's even possible. It made me feel like I did when I fell through the mirror. Also it was the feeling of Hatter that left as well.

I continued walking and then started getting glimpses of my _dreams_. At least I thought they were. I kept seeing myself and Hatter kissing and as I _saw _it I felt a tingling sensation on my lips. This isn't real I kept telling myself. It couldn't be real unless…THE TEA! But wait Hatter said that when I have the tea in my system I won't remember what I did or thought. That means *gasp* I remember…

"_Here we go." _

"_Ow…careful it stings." _

"_I'm sorry. We're almost done." _

_His eyes locked to mine._

_I felt the desire to kiss him._

_Not that silly tea. _

_I felt happy, passionate, it was only when his lips touched mine when I felt this wave of ecstasy and lust…yes love mixed in with Vermonter emotion coursing through my body._

_I needed him._

_I was on control._

_It was when I saw his length it almost sent me over the edge and he came in my mouth._

_Then I fell asleep…_

But if it was really me doing all those things why didn't I remember.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the sun beginning to rise. Though it was still a little dark outside I knew what I had to do. I had to go back. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be close to him. But I also wanted some answers. Why did it take long for me to remember? I probably was to far in denial to realize and just blamed whatever _dream _on the tea.

* * *

Thats when I heard a meow and saw what couldn't possibly be my cat…"Dinah!?" She took off and I followed her she ended up leading me to a door. A door that very much resembled the door of our house….when dad was still with us. I walked through the arch way only to look back and see that Dinah had a cheeky and disturbing grin across her face. A grin that reminded her of the…

"…the Cheshire Cat…"

I looked in and all I could think of was my father. Was the cat trying to tell me something? What if my dad is also an oyster here?

Trapped.

That means I now have possibly two people I need to save my father and…my boyfr-…and Jack.

Then I woke up.

It was just a dream…

Hmm I don't know about that first my _dream _of Hatter and now my _dream _of the Cheshire Cat. I guess I wont know unless I see for myself.

But if I continue and go back to where Hatter and Charlie are I could endanger their lives. I couldn't let that happen. I'm not losing anyone else in my life again. Then I saw him the rabbit man that keeps tracking us. Well he _is_ supposed to capture me and take me to the Queen. This may be easier than I thought.

Ok maybe not. I was brought to the casino and led to the interrogation room by the Queen's suits. They searched me and forced me to strip. They touched me saying that it was "too bad to see such a pretty little oyster come and go." I was afraid to ask them what they meant by that but then they gave me their answer. One of the three suits came up in front of me while the other two held me as they felt me up. He whispered in my ear and said, "Too bad the Queen is going to have you killed." We might as well have some fun before that.", he said as he looked up at his fellow suits. I was glad that the lust tea wore off because I at least have control over my mind and impulses. In this situation I don't know what I would have done.

They continued touching and were debating which of them would have first dibs when Number 10 walked in. I was happy to see him since he said that the Queen summoned me. He sent the suits out and handed me my clothes. After I was fully dressed I gave him the signal to turn around and then he spoke, "I'm sorry they did that to you. That shouldn't have happened the Queen may not care how they treated you but the king might. I could bring it to his attention and-

"Listen why are you being nice to me? You just like one of them.", I said.

"Not quite.", he didn't even hesitate.

I just smirked at him but he continued to speak.

"I was part of the resistance a long time ago but I was captured. It was life or death and I chose life though I have to serve the Hearts till I die. I hate it truly. I hope you don't give up. Please save this place from what it has become."

I nodded and he took me to the throne room. Before we entered he told me to be strong and to try not to show that I was intimidated.

"She's lying of course.", spoke the Queen.

"We could search her again of course. More thoroughly.", said the King.

I shuddered when he said those words but I couldn't let them see that. "It wont do any good."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"Winston! Where did you hide it girl!?"

"I told you I don't know what your talking about. I've never worn a ring in my life."

"We know Jack gave you the ring Alice. The White Rabbit told us, heaven rest his soul. But the question is did you leave it in your world?"

"Winston you idiot. Now she knows we don't know if she brought it with her."

"Ah! That's right. Sorry dearest. This interrogation business is very tricky. Wait is she really that smart?"

"Oh yes. I think she just may be. You walked into walked into Mad March's trap on purpose didn't you? You wanted to catch you because you didn't know your way here. You'd only do that of course after you've hidden the ring first. Somewhere very discrete am I right? Your plan was to cut a deal with one of my cohorts, make your demands, and return the ring only when they have been met. But suddenly you find yourself face-to-face with the Queen of Hearts, the most powerful women in the history of literature and you don't know whether you could go through with it. You've lost your nerve. That about sums it up doesn't it?"

"No.", I said.

"No?", she sounded surprised.

"I haven't lost my nerve."

"Hah, now we've got her where we want her."

"So then Alice my dear, what are your demands?", the Queen said as she gritted her teeth/

"I want you to free my boyfriend Jack Chase and send us back home. When we're certain that we are safe I'll tell you where the ring is." _No matter what he is still my boyfriend. I still care about him. Hatter is just…is just…_

"I see. Number 9 go fetch this Jack Chase."

"But ma'am?"

"Do as your told."

"Well what a coincidence it appears that Jack Chase was waiting outside the door me wonders why?"

"Jack! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"We found her running around the forest all on her tod so I brought her here. I was very curious to see what kind of tart my son was hanging around with these days. "

"Son? You're her son?"

"Yes his real name is Jack Heart. He lied about that too."

"Mother!"

"Don't you mother me! Your girlfriend has hidden the Stone of Wonderland out in the bushes somewhere."

"She's not my girlfriend she's nothing to me.", he said.

Everything was a blur when he said that. I heard his mother and him faintly bitter and the lies he told them to save himself. He didn't care about me. He was selfish. Nothing of the man I knew and dated was present. He was different. And when I saw the blonde walk through the doors I though that things couldn't possibly get worse. But it did. The blonde turned out to be his fiancé and Jack didn't bother to look at me only when he left me standing their. Saying how I was obsessed with him. He did pass me something before he left though. I waited till the coast was clear and I was with Number 10. Number 10 was leading me to the truth room all I could think of was that interrogation encounter before but then I looked down at the watch again and the only words I managed to say were "Dad!?" and "He's here!" It was the watch. It was not any watch though it was my father's.

"Keep moving. After we get out of the casino part we can talk." said Number 10

I nodded and continued walking.

"I'm sure its hard for you. If I knew who your father was I would help but I can't. I may not be as strong willed to fight but I will look out for you.", he said.

He 'shoved' me through the door and whispered, "…try to be brave when you go inside and try to block your thoughts no matter what they do."

I nodded again and felt different emotions rise but at that point I only thought of my dad.

"I know what your thinking. But it isn't so no how."

"Contrariwise if it was so might be and if it is so it would be. But that it isn't to date. That's logic."

"I am Dr. Dee and this is my brother…"

"Dr. Dum."

"Our job is to open you up and pull everything out…"

"Until we find the very thing we're looking for."

_Hmhmhmhahahahahahahehehehe_

"Relax let you mind go allow yourself to fall into a deep sleep.", they said in unison then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up shortly to find myself again in my old house.

"Dad?"

"How old are you?", said Dee

"10."

"But your alone in the house. Why have you been left alone?" said Dum

"Dad's left. Mom's asking a neighbor to take care of me so she could look for him."

"Did he say goodbye?", said Dee

"No."

"Why don't you see if he left you something in his study.", said Dum

"No."

"Why not?", said Dee.

"Scared to go in there."

"Nonsense.", said Dee & Dum in unison.

I felt like I didn't have control of my body. The doctors I felt were controlling me. So much for blocking my thoughts. I ended up going into my father's study.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall…_

As I went in I saw a crib out of the comer of my eye. Inside was a baby pig. I don't know why they would put that image in my mind but then it hit me. If I remember correctly from Pandora Hearts(American McGee's Alice), the only time a baby pig was mentioned was when the duchess's son was a pig. He was originally an ugly baby boy, but as soon as Alice…the Alice of 'Legend' held him, he turned into a pig. Hmm, figure that.

…_couldn't put Humpty together again._

All of a sudden, the furniture disappeared and the floor boards fell one by one into a large pit. I immediately had a flashback of the things I used to do when I was child that involved heights. Everything from climbing monkey bars to jumping on the diving board into the pool. All those times I had my dad comforting me and then he was gone. And when I was on the ledge on the building Hatter helped me overcome my fear but now neither of them are here. My father is 'gone' and I left Hatter with Charlie at the Kingdom of Knights. But then I thought I must be asleep. I mean Dee & Dum did put me in a trance. I just have to wake up.

I moved toward the edge of the board. I took one deep breath and let myself fall only to catch myself at the last moment. So now I'm close to death and even if I survive this test the doctors are putting me through the Queen will probably have me killed.

No I can't give up I just have to think of happy thoughts. Then thoughts of Hatter filled my head. The strength of his arms when he picked me up from the latter, the way his body felt under mine as he slept, the thump thump thump of his heart.

I opened my eyes and swung myself over and straddled the board I was hanging from. I knew I couldn't give up.

I had something to fight for and I couldn't get him out of my mind.

Him.

Him could be my father.

Him could also be Hatter.

But one thing 'Him' wouldn't be is Jack.

* * *

**Part 1 is all Alice's POV**

**Part 2 will be Hatter's POV as he ventures to reach the Casino.**

**R&R please**


	6. Can't get you out of my mind Part 2

**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **PG...for now

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders.

* * *

**Hatter's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking of her. My words from last night were coming back to haunt me. What if I made her leave? *sigh* I tried to shake my head of that thought. I was protecting her…well trying to protect her from de-…"death". At that very moment as the words escaped my mouth I had Charlie pick up the pace. If we were going to have a good chance of finding her…alive or at least before whatever plans the Queen might have for come into effect. Surprisingly Charlie wasn't singing. He knew what fate held for its prisoner at the Queen's Casino and I did to a little too well.

*sigh*

It was long before I worked at the Tea Shop. Long before Mad March and I were enemies. We were having tea together, just the two of us when suits invaded our house. They separated us only to be rejoined once we reached the Queen's throne room. We were scared out of our mines. We were only 18 and we were sentenced to death. I never gave in and I spat at her feet so I would die first hoping to sacrifice myself for March. While everyone watched me die he would have a chance to escape. Well things didn't go according to plan. She took him first to the Truth room to be tortured by the twin doctors and I never saw him after that.

I knew he had to be dead so I escaped only to be caught by the suits. I was brought back and for some bloody reason the Queen was happy. She gave me a choice: either work for her and sell the emotion teas or face a painful slow death. I chose to work for her only so I would be able to get information to pass on to the resistance. Little did I know she had driven my friend crazy filling his mind with thoughts of murder and lies. He became her assassin. The day he entered that room there was nothing of my friend left. He died that day actually he died twice because somehow a memory was triggered of his past and it drove him to the brink of death. He killed himself with the guillotine and finally released his soul from slavery.

But…when I saw him "alive" again it scared me. I couldn't let Alice see…

"Alice" I clenched my teeth, tightened my hands on the reigns, and made the horse move faster. The thought of her meeting the same fate as March made me burn with rage. I had to find her. It doesn't matter who she loved or liked, I cared about her and if she is alive and in safe hands then I would be happy as well.

* * *

We finally reached my boat and forced Charlie in despite his babbling. I zoned out as the roar of the motor blared in my ears. I was only focusing on saving her. I knew Charlie was worried too but I couldn't talk, I could try to speak but words wouldn't come out. I was afraid I'd stop breathing. My heart was pounding by the time we reached the dock. We crept passed the Tea house and ducked as we saw the Scarab fly by. This was it. This was our chance to follow it to the Casino.

"We're almost there Alice. Almost there…"

I do love these back entrances. Charlie and I decided to pose as stage hypnotists and I have to say it was all his idea and it was the only way to have him agree to going inside the Casino. Once inside after I knocked three or four suits out, who most likely need medical attention now, we ran to the first floor trying not to be caught by those who know me. I told Charlie that we should split up and check intermediate floors because we didn't know where she was and we would also be able to cover more ground that way. But instead Charlie had a call from the beyond and Gods, I don't even know how I remember this but he said:

"I shall reach into the mist to lift the heavy veil that shrouds the oracle. *insert weird noises here* Galadoom…Tapushhhh…Down here take the second left at the stairs that lead up to the third floor, then after the double doors take the third hallway on the right over the…something center…to receptionist B and ask Shelia!!!! Or maybe Shekita?…"

Well to my amazement the 'oracle' was right. It appeared that we entered someone's house but I heard Alice's faint voice through a set of two sliding doors. I opened them almost falling down but when I saw her alive I felt my heart flip twice. I told her to jump and she swung from the chandelier into my arms. Once I had her I didn't want to let go. I let my hands linger on her hips and she held on to my shoulders, but I had to let go. We we're not safe yet. I had to get her out fast and the suits on our tail did not help.

We piled into an elevator and then the argueing started again. She was putting Jack first before her own safety and that's what ticked me off the most. Then to make matters worse her boyfriend is the prince of hearts, the heir to the throne. I was about to yell at her when the elevator rang and snapped be back to reality. I then took my pent up anger on one of the suits as Alice dealt with the other. After that I saw the flamingoes on the side of the roof. Not really knowing if they flew or not I climbed on. Alice being stubborn took a lot more convincing that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She doesn't have a problem trusting her lying boyfriend or Charlie who is mad as a box of frogs but me…she has a harder time trusting me. Anyway, she climbed on clutching my waist as we took off and then I couldn't keep my mouth shut so she told me to shut it. I didn't feel all that bad but hurt. With no time to think suits appeared out of nowhere gaining on us. They took Charlie's engine out sending him crashing into the water below then ours was shot at and all I could do is make sure I had a strong hold on Alice before we crashed into the water. I held her tight in my arms as we swam to the shore. She was tense around me I knew something was wrong. Something she didn't want me to find out…

* * *

We were calling out for Charlie hoping he'd hear us but still no answer We had to get off the beach. The suits would definitely find us if we didn't go back to the hide out.

"We're sitting ducks on this beach. Where's the ring?", I said hoping for a real answer.

"Safe", she said. I guess she wants this conversation to drag on.

"Where?"

"…"

"You…You still don't trust me after I just…I risked my neck getting you out of there."

"Why did you risk you neck?"

"Unbelievable! Why you being so ungrateful?"

"Look I don't blame you. Your people need you and the ring might make all the difference"

"Is that why you think I did this? So I can get my hands on the ring?"

"I respect that. It shows you're a man of integrity after all."

"But first I need to use it to get my father out."

"Your father?"

"He's here."

"I don't understand."

"Jack slipped me his watch. 'R.H' Robert Hamilton. And its stuck on the same time and date he disappeared, March 23rd. He's in the casino somewhere."

Great now first he turned her into a target and now he set a trap for her. For some reason she's afraid to face the truth but, it seems she keeps putting up a front trying to hide her true emotions. I wish I was able to knock the wall in her mind down but its so thick my 'sledgehammer' wouldn't be able to smash through it. Well its not going to stop me from trying…

"Don't you care what's happening here. All the people's lives that are being ripped apart by the Queen."

"Of course I do I'm one of them."

"Then give the resistance a chance."  
"I met those guys already."

"One arm of the organization that was. If we get to the top man he'll help us."

"You know him?"

"Yes!…No not exactly. Nobody knows his true identity but he goes by a code name: Caterpillar. Give me a few hours and I'll slip back in the city and make contact."

I hope she trust me for once on this one and waits until I get back. I knew time it was a race against time as soon as I took of on my boat. I was going so fast it felt like the boat wasn't even touching the water. It took me a bit to get there and as I went along the back of the Tea House I saw Dormmy. I knew he had connections with people to get us to Caterpillar, I just hope it'll work.

* * *

As I made my way back I started to think that what if she remembered the emotion tea she drank. She was different than all the other oysters that's for sure. She had a stronger will to survive and a strong mind. Maybe if she did she would have the same feelings for me as I do for her. Not just desire of carnal pleasures but the desire to be near her, to hold her in my arms and know that she was mine as I was hers. But I had Jack standing in my way.

When I finally arrived at the fortress, Charlie, of course was asleep and Alice was no where to be seen until I saw her atop the hill gazing out toward the kingdom. I ran up as fast as I could not knowing how steep it was to be greeted with her face filled with worry and it looked that she had been deep in thought.

"There's good news, the resistance wants to help.", I said as I grew closer to her I noticed her face changed, she looked worried still but with some sense of relief at the same time.

"You ok?"

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"You still don't trust me."

*sigh*

"How soon till he gets here?"

"Those guys can move pretty fast when they need to.", I said and we both turned looking out at the kingdom.

"You're going to join them aren't you, fight along side them?"

"I have to try. As Dodo said I have lived my life playing both sides of the court. Those days are over."

I suggested we start are way down the hill but then I felt her reach for my arm.

"Wait Hatter we should talk."

"About…?"

"Well first I wanted to say that standing here, looking at the kingdom I realized that it reminded you of what Wonderland once was, and what the resistance is fighting for, and I understand your choice of reconsidering what your priorities used to be."

"Really?… Well I'm sorry for dragging our argument longer th-"

"No don't be sorry it was my fault. I knew you were right and that I shouldn't trust Jack but I didn't want to admit it. But the thing with my father is that its been too long and if there is a chance that he is here I want to take that chance."

*sigh*

"My dad died when I was young. He was murdered by the Queen for treason. I was 11 years old and all I had left of him was this hat. He told me to be brave and that I would see him again one day."

"I'm sorry Hatter I didn't know."

"Its s'okay. But I wanted to let you know because I know how it feels to lose a parent. In your case though he may still be alive so I shall help you because you cant do this alone."

She held out her arms and embraced me in a hug. I never felt so at peace before and I felt a warming sensation in my chest that made my nerves tingle and my legs weak. Then we broke apart and we started our trek down the hill. We walked in silence until she spoke:

"Well um there is one more thing I have to tell you."

"Ah ok."

"I've been having dreams."

"Dreams…"

"About you…and me…"

"Uhuh…"

"But they don't feel like dreams. I think they are memories. I think I'm regaining my memories when I had the tea in my system."

"Oh so you want to know if there is a forget tea of some sort?"

"No Hatter not at all. I don't regret what we did."

"You don't."

"No…", she said as we reached the bottom of the hill.

I was speechless. I thought what I heard was all in my head. I turned to her to confess my feelings for her when I noticed her expression had changed from happy to worried again.

"What's the matter?"

"What will I do…if I get stuck here?"

"Then I'll make sure you're ok."

Her gaze softened and she moved closer to me and I started to lean in lowering my face to hers. She mimicked my movements and finally I thought my luck had changed but so did hers.

"I think your luck is finally changing.", I said telling her that we reached a turning point and things will only get better from here.

And our lips met. It was soft yet firm. Our lips massaged one another until the kiss grew with more passion and desire. We wanted each other now. We didn't know where fate would lead us nor did we want to think of about it. All we thought of was each other and without breaking the kiss I picked her up and lowered her down on the small area of grass.

* * *

**Next Chapter will have SMUT!**

**Hatter: Finally!**

**Alice: You have no idea how long I've been waiting for _this_**

**Hatter: Hey no ones looking**

**Alice: Shall we?**

**HEY NO SMUT YET**

**Hatter: *puppy eyes***

**Not going to work on me and people are reading this chapter you know**

**Alice: PLEASE!!!**

**You get to have _fun_ in the next chapter!**

**Hatter/Alice: ...fiiiiinnneee**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Do you think your actions gone unnoticed

**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders.

* * *

"I think your luck is finally changing.", I said telling her that we reached a turning point and things will only get better from here.

And our lips met. It was soft yet firm. Our lips massaged one another until the kiss grew with more passion and desire. We wanted each other now. We didn't know where fate would lead us nor did we want to think of about it.

All we thought of was each other and without breaking the kiss I picked her up and lowered her down on the small area of grass.

* * *

With their bodies pressed together she could feel his arousal growing hard. She deepened the kiss that made him moan and kiss back with such desire and fevor that made her sink into the ground a little.

"Oh Hatter…", she said breathlessly as he kissed her neck nipping at the skin.

"Alice…You have no idea how much I've wanted you but I must ask are you sure you-", she cut him off pressing a finger to his kiss swollen lips.

"Hatter I've wanted you too and when we shared our first kiss in my heart I knew there would be no other man for me. I trust you.", she said not breaking eye contact.

"But the tea..it made you do and say all those things..", he said with a faint look of hurt in his eyes.

"Not quite…when I was in the casino I learned that depending on what emotion is drank, in our case lust, it will cause the person to _desire _the person they truly want."

"So you mean…"

"Yes I've wanted you."

"But before you said you wanted Jack."

"Yes but that was before I fell for you."

"You did?"

"Yes, you are nothing like the men I've dated and I'm glad your not. Ever since you took that bullet for me I felt…drawn to you. Did you think your actions have gone unnoticed?"

"OHTHANKGOD!", he said making her giggle then attacked her lips again with more passion and lust than before.

Her hands went to his shoulders griping the leather fabric before sliding it off. He pressed his hard on against her thigh making her gasp.

He got up on his knees picking up each leg to slide the boots off her feet as she splayed her hand across his chest dragging her nails along the silk fabric.

After her shoes were off she rose up, legs on the sides of his thighs and pressed her body against him, grinding into him as she left a trail of kisses from his lips down to where his shirt started. She unbuttoned his shirt while looking deep into his eyes only to break contact to kiss the newly exposed flesh.

Once she reached the last button she moved her hands slowly up his chest along the curve of his slightly defined muscles. He grabbed her hand and together they removed his shirt letting it fall.

Now it was his turn. He turned her around and he pressed his throbbing hard-on on her butt. He held her hands, crossed her arms hugging her and moved his hands up to her shoulders. His feathery touch causing her to gasp as goose bumps formed on her skin.

He made his way to the zipper of her dress pulling it down, watching her back arch at the contact of his fingers along her spine. Then he proceeded to kiss the back of her neck moving her hair, then her shoulders, then the curve of her spine taking the dress with him.

She turned half way kissing him on the lips with a hand on his cheek and his hands on her hips flipping her on her back again. While they kissed with his hands rubbing circles on her hips before moving up and down the curve of her body, she reached down between them.

Grabbing the belt of his pants she pulled it off slowly then her eyes met his again. He simply nodded and she removed his pants only stopping to remove his shoes then throwing his pants amongst the pile of clothing.

Seeing his erection she arched her back pressing her body to his wanting him to know how he was affecting her. He leaned down to her chest, undoing her bra and kissing the top of her breasts then her nipples sucking one in his mouth while stimulating the other with his hands.

She moaned clutching his shoulders most definitely leaving marks. He rose his head up slightly only to suck the other nipple twirling his tongue around it as his hand touched the other before letting his hand fall to her hips. He grabbed the waistband of her leggings and gently edged them down, getting up to help her raise up to have them entirely removed.

Her body was pulsating with need, needing Hatter, needing his touch. She cupped his face and kissed him slow but then fast burning with passion. His tongue entered her mouth massaging hers with his, moaning and grinding as the kiss grew even fast and they began panting struggling to breath.

She was about to reach for his boxers when he stopped her.

"No no Alice you…_took care_ of me last time now its my turn to take care of you.", he said flashing that familiar grin at her before he positioned himself in between her thighs. He pulled her panties down kissing her from her hips to her thighs avoiding her sensitive area.

"Hatterrr…", she moaned trying to get closer to him.

He pulled back but then placed a finger on her folds, feeling her wet center before pushing one finger in.

"Oh god Alice...your so tight."

She moaned his name loud at the sudden contact as his finger worked her sensitive organ then inserting another finger curving up hitting that spot that made her arch. Her hands moving from his shoulders to his hair pushing the hat off giving her access to pull and grab at his soft curls.

Hatter didn't know how much pleasure he was giving her. Wanting to fully satisfy her he pushed his fingers deep inside then licked at her untouched clit causing her to scream his name.

"Alice...come for me."

He licked and sucked her clit and fingered her curving his fingers at the right moment to meet with her involuntary bucks and the clenching of her walls.

"Oh so close"

Then, she came. She came rough and heavy in his mouth, shaking as the orgasm overtook her screaming his name.

When she collapsed he removed himself, licked his lips, and then met raised himself to her eyelevel. She flashed him a smile and kissed him tasting herself on his lips and pulled away.

"That was amazing. Do you want me to…", she said trailing off at end motioning toward the buldge in his boxers.

"I'm glad and next time love. This was all about you.

They both grinned at each other and were about to say those three words to each other when…

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Alice. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Hatter and her, well for one were fully clothed, inches apart, and both stunned by seeing Jack.

_It was all a dream. Those few moments…I…We were about to kiss and…goddamnit! *mentally facepalms*_

* * *

**Hatter: *grin* Oh yeah you liked that…wait it was ALL IN HER HEAD -_-**

**Yes but hey she was having an erotic daydream about you!**

**Alice: Yeah!!…I wonder if we get to _REALLY _DO IT…**

***commences typing***

**Hatter: Yeah cause I will tear yo- *looks at laptop w/ Alice***

**Hatter & Alice: OooOoooOoo *snicker* ;D**

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	8. The Note

**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders.

**Hello Everyone I'm posting tonight and tommarow because I have to go back to school on Monday[Holiday break is over :'(]and midterms are coming up sooo the last two chapters will be up on friday and sunday at the end of the week. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hatter's POV:**

"Hello Alice. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

_Just bloody brilliant…Actually you are Jack! _

I moved in front of Alice to protect her. I'm mean Jack Heart saunters over with a sword in his hand what's a guy gonna do. I picked up the nearest thing to me, a stick, but its something. What I really wanted to do was wipe that look off his face, but Alice stepped between us.

"Who's your friend?"

**Alice's POV:**

_He is the man I trust and love!…wait did I just say love?_

"Just a friend." _As soon as I spoke those words I felt a piercing pain in my chest and I could see the hurt and anger in Hatter's eyes._

"Yes you two look pretty friendly."

"You jealous Jack"

"A little." _He's jealous…what an ass…._

"Did I hear that right the guy who's engaged to a duchess is worried about me?"

"You know that was just an act." _You've got to be kidding me…you've been engaged for how many months!_

"No I don't!" _I never got the memo._

"Come I brought you a horse lets get out of here."

"She's not going anywhere with you!", Hatter said moving towards him getting ready to strike.

"You know she can't stay here!"

Hearing them go back and forth was starting to get to me. If I didn't stop this now Jack would be on the floor bleeding. He was never much of a fighter and Hatter would probably kill him. But when he said he knew where my dad was, that added to the tension in the air. I wanted to see my dad but I didn't trust Jack and Hatter had been right all along about him. God I have such a headache.

"Don't be fooled by this Alice. He's working for his mother. Blood and water you remember!", Hatter said.

"Then why am I alone. Why aren't there 500 suits at my back. And how did I find you here in the middle of the forest you think I just followed my nose?"

"How did you find us?!", Hatter said stepping in front of Alice again.

"You sent for me."

"Come again?"

"I'm the agent who's suppose to escort you to Caterpillar." _Out of all the agents…HIM?!_

"You know Caterpillar?"

"Very well. Caterpillar recruited me into the resistance. "

"So who are you to trust to get you and your father back home, a resistance insider and future king, who has already scheduled your return trip through the looking glass, who cares for you more than anyone else in the world or this man?", Jack said giving Hatter a dirty look at the end.

I moved closer to Jack caressing his face. I looked back and saw the hurt in Hatter's eyes and gave him a wink before turning back to Jack, who was smiling as wide as possible.

"You know what I think Jack. I think your a fucking _jack_ass!", I said and I punched him in the jaw.

I watched him stumble back holding his jaw. Hatter still in shock by what I had done but glad I did and started to grin.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Well first Hatter cares about me more than you ever will, he has risked his life multiple times and job for me. Second that's what you get for leading me on and cheating on me and third that's what you get for lying to me."

"Alice, that really hurt."

"Sorry but I will not be kissing it better and I would do more damage but you still need to take me to Caterpillar."

"So you trust this man still what has he done that I haven't done for you?! I'm sure he's lied to you more than once!", Jack said approaching her causing Hatter to step in between them.

"Oi you may be the prince but don't make me have to hurt you. You lay one finger on her and you won't exist anymore. Got it? Good!", Hatter said and I couldn't help but glance back at him flashing him a smile.

"Well Alice", Jack said still not acknowledging him.

"Yes he lied to me but it was for my protection! I chose not to believe him at first…even though underneath his lies was the truth. So yes I trust him."

"OK…Fine! Now where's the ring? We don't want to be late for our appointment.", Jack said while fixing his suit.

"It's where it belongs", motioning to the Red King.

"Well well.", Jack said and walked past her and ripped the ring from the skeleton.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Alice.", he said on the brink of tears. He knew he had to let her go. What she did to Jack was amazing but he knew that despite what she said Jack would do evrything in his power to keep them away. And though it hurt him more than anything in the world he remembered hearing that if you love something sometimes you have to let it go.

"You're coming with us Hatter."

"I don't think I figure in the future kings plans."

"He's coming with us!", shouting at Jack again.

"Caterpillar was very clear. The resistance will only help you on there terms. You must come alone."

"But Hatter stood by me."

"Its for your own safety and your father's as well."

"Hey…I won't want to go with this guy anyway."

"What will you do?"

"Me? You're kidding? I'll…I'll be fine. Believe me your better off with this guy. Go…", he said trying to keep a straight face when his eyes told another story of sadness and hurt.

"Hatter wait!"

"Uhn?"

And she embraced him in a hug almost causing them to fall back. He draped his arms around her, pulling her tight, clutching the purple coat he gave her as Jack looked on with disgust.

"Hatter…I will miss you and I hope to see you soon...ok?.", Alice whispered and then slipped a note into his hands as they pulled away.

"What's th-"

"Shh…open it when we leave..ok?"

He nodded and then went over to Charlie to untie him.

"About time _vassal!_", Charlie quiped

* * *

"Come on Alice. We have to go now.", Jack said.

"Good bye Alice of the new legend."

"Good bye Alice.", Hatter said and mouthed 'I'll see you soon' before she turned away.

She waved her last goodbye and rode off with the future prince.

* * *

"I'm going after them!", Charlie said

"No."

"I am sworn to protect her."

"Your work here is done…but you should be proud. You've done one hell of a job. But she's in safe hands now."

"What did she give you harbinger?'

"A note Charlie…she gave me a note."

_Dear Hatter, _

_I don't know what I'm feeling but when I'm near you I feel safe. _

_I long to have your arms around me._

_Jack doesn't matter. When you told me to forget about him I got angry because,_

_I was surprised by how easy you were making me forget him.._

_And now that you've gone to get Caterpillar to help me…us…this world._

_I wish you could still come back with me but I can see how strong your ties are to Wonderland _

_and I respect that._

_Also, when I was in the casino I learned that depending on what emotion is drank, in our case lust, it will cause the person to desire the person they truly want._

_What I want is you. _

_When we shared our first kiss in my heart I knew there would be no other man for me._

_What ever happens I hope your still near but please try not to get hurt._

_I couldn't bear it if I saw you hurt or worse…dead._

_If we make it out…When we end this I hope to see you again._

_With love,_

_Alice_

He held it close to his heart with tears rolling down his eyes. He knew he finally had something to fight for. He won her love but that was just the first round now he must fight for their love. She cared a great deal about him and suddenly he felt a warm feeling in his chest that hasn't been there for many years…

"Charlie I need a horse!"

"You're going to follow them aren't you."

"No I need time to think."

"As do I harbinger. I need to clear my mind, to let my thoughts pour out like a waterfall of my senses.", Charlie said closing his eyes and placing his hands on the sides of his face.

"Um ok…"

He saddled up and rode off. He had to catch up to them. He needed to make sure she was safe. Because if she was hurt or dead he will shatter like a teacup on a marble floor.

* * *

"Heyy Nonny Nonnny…HEYYY", Charlie sang as he trotted through the forest.

_Follow them_

"What?"

_She is in danger...follow them…be a knight._

"Yes I must go. Fulfill my quest.!"

"I'm coming Alice of New Legend!!"

And Charlie took off galloping to catch up to the Alice of new legend.

* * *

Alice and Jack rode together in silence not knowing they were being watched and then Jack broke the silence…

"Why Alice? Why him of all people?", he said with venom dripping from his lips.

"You say that like he's inferior to you."

"Well he is Alice. I am the future king."

"What?!… you are so full of yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You are and you betrayed me and you new I had problems with men."

"Well were going to get your father and clear that up and maybe give _us_ another chance."

"Uhhuh sure…So who's the duchess?"

"My mother's creature I have no feelings for her nor she for me. My heart belongs to you Alice you believe that don't you."

"Tell that to someone who cares and actually listening Jack."

* * *

"Heyyy NONNY NONNY! HEYY-!"

"Charlie!"

"Ah you scared me half to death."

"You're following them."

"So are you."

"…", saying nothing he just shook his head and glanced back at Alice and Jack's position

"Don't you shake your head at me. When I gave you Guinevere you said you were going to hide out in the hills! These are not the hills! "

"Come on then. Hya!"

And they took off going as fast they could to save her.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

Finally we made it to what Jack called it the hospital of dreams. He told me to cover my mark because of the inmates and that if they see it he won't be able to help me. That's strike 4 with Jack right now. Hatter would fight till the death for me and I would for him.

We were in what looked like the lobby and the receptionist told us that he, meaning Caterpillar is on the 3rd floor. _People here are very weird._

We entered the pool room and Caterpillar first was insulting me at least it seemed that way. He should lay off whatever he's smoking and speak to me directly. But when he brought up that my relationship with Jack was fake. Now that's it I hate him more than ever now he can forget about any contact with me. He could fuck that duchess all he wants I will never take him back.

I was tired of this I wanted to see my father…well I got my wish though it was not what I had expected.

Caterpillar led us outside after passing by some of the wonderland inmates. Then I saw him. My father looked like the pictures I had of him but older.

He said that he was different but I didn't know they had erased his memory. This is just great I'm finally reunited with my dad after 10 years(who knows how many in wonderland years) and he doesn't remember me or anything about his life. Well I have to try.

"Do you remember anything? What about your family?"

"Our little yellow house."

"Violet!…I lived alone in an apartment."

"You remember Ray?"

"What is the point of this!?"

"Grapefruits and wheat germ, that's what you liked for breakfast. "

"Your mother will be very upset when she hears about this Jack."

"You don't even no who I am"

"Don't cry JellyBean."

He remembers me…that was my nickname as a child because when he would take me to the movies I would always ask for jelly beans. Then I remember I still had the watch in my hand. His watch I got him for Christmas, though it was cheep he loved it. I placed it on him hoping it would invoke some emotion.

Suddenly I heard gunfire.

"Hold it right there.", one of the suits shouted.

"I'm a little disappointed. I expected a bit more of a struggle. Where's Hatter?" _Damn Bunnyman._

"I don't know?", I said because I really didn't. He could have been anywhere.

I saw Caterpillar reach for a mushroom and then he was gone. And Number 10...they must of found out he was helping me and _altered _him like what they did to my dad.

The suits grabbed and pushed us toward the scarab. I couldn't think. What was there to think about. My father doesn't think I exist. Jack was never really my boyfriend, and Hatter..Hatter. He's probably the only one that can save me now…that is if he had troops with him to attack the multitude of suits.

* * *

**Hatter's POV:**

_Oh no…they've got her. I have to save her. So many times I've been selfish and have lost all the people I love..I…I can't lose her now._

Charlie and I were watching the suits lead them away. Alice was in tears and helpless. I had a plan though I might die trying its worth a shot.

We got our horses ready to strike at least that's what I thought. I took off charging at the crowd of suits expecting to hear the horse hooves galloping towards them I heard them fade away. _Bloody coward. _I swung the sword around hearing Alice shouting my voice then the last thing I remember was the skull smashing against the ground and the look of terror in Alice's eyes.

"Hatter long time no see. _This_ is going to be fun. Heheehe", Mad March said as they piled us into the scarab touching Alice's hair making her tremble.

"Leave her alone.", I said as I struggled against the suits

"Why does she mean a lot to you?", March mused. "What if I killed her now?", March said holding a blade to her throat.

I was about to speak up and threaten to break his ceramic head of his when Number 10 interjected:

"March the Queen said to bring her in alive."

"She always ruins my fun."

"That kind of thinking got your head chopped off and now your half rabbit.", Number 10 said trying to suppress his laughter.

* * *

When we arrived to the casino they separated us, pushing Alice, the carpenter, and…Jack to the throne room and decided to place me…actually throw me into the truth room.

"No Hatter! Don't hurt him!", she said crying, digging her nails into my jacket as they pulled her away.

"Hatter!!"

"Alice calm down. Your going to make this harder on all of us.", Jack said without emotion.

"How can you say that they're going to kill him!!"

"Alice…", Jack said as he attempted to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me.". Alice said with rage. _I've never seen her like this before._

I punched one of the suits and broke free of their grasps reaching for Alice's hand.

"Alice I'll come back for you don't worry I will!"

"You promise?"

"Yes Alice I promise!"

I wanted to hold her again. I couldn't stand seeing her like this but then I was hit with a stun gun and everything went black.

"No!…Hatter!!"

* * *

**Hatter's POV:**

I woke up feeling the rope on my wrists, stripped of my jacket and hat…trapped in a room and then I heard the familiar laughs of…"Dr. Dee & Dum…".

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hatter & Alice: mhmhmmpphrethm**

**So sorry but Hatter & Alice have ducktape over their mouths so they won't give the story away :p**

* * *

**Review Please**


	9. Promises kept

**Title: **Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note: **Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders.

* * *

**Hatter's POV:**

I woke up feeling the rope on my wrists, stripped of my jacket and hat…trapped in a room and then I heard the familiar laughs of…"Dr. Dee & Dum…".

"Well well brother look here if it isn't the one who interrupted our private session.", quipped Dr. Dee

"Ah yes it appears he is.", said Dr. Dum

"We won't need questions for this one", said Dr. Dum

"Ah yes quite true", Dr. Dee mused.

I shut my eyes ready for what was to come. I heard the sound of electrical currents and the laughter of the mad doctors then, I felt the first shock, stabbing pain coursed through my body but not as bad as I thought it was. Another shock sent me into convulsions as both cattle prod seared the skin on my ribs. I yelled out knowing no one would here me but my screams were comforting. It made it easier for me to deal with the pain when I let it out from my vocal cords.

"Definitely better than searching his mind though I wonder what makes him tick."

"Quite right Tweedle Dee."

They laughed…cackling almost as they stuck me again and again with the electrical prods across my face making my jaw lock for a few seconds as the shocks passed through my body.

"Hmm have anything to say for yourself?"

"I would fancy…a cup…of tea.", I said before receiving a smack from one of the doctors.

"Well if this(sending another shock to his abdomen) won't make you talk then maybe this will.", Dee said as he changed the room to pitch black except for one wall that projected a video on the screen.

I closed my eyes at the sudden burst of light then I heard crying…

"Alice..no…NO!"

On the wall showed several suits searching her, stripping her of her clothing and tou..touching her inappropriately. I felt the anger rise in my chest as rage entered my veins. I screamed louder than before cursing aloud and thrashing in my chair. This was torture, seeing her vulnerable like that…I failed her.

They laughed and continued torturing me with their electrical prods. With adrenaline pumping through my body I didn't feel any pain except for the pain in my heart as they forced me to watch her on the verge of being raped.

"Too bad this is a recording it would have been much better if it were live.'

"Yes much better"

"What! A recording?!"

"Oh she didn't tell you. When the little oyster was first brought here she was searched for the ring…"

"And as you can see she is being _searched..."_

"…_very thoroughly…"_

I closed my eyes trying to take the image of the suits on her…breathing on her with their hands on her. With the prods shocking me again from all parts of my body I convulsed so hard I blacked out only to be awoken again for more torture…

* * *

"Why is she in this contraption?", the Queen asked.

"She's a contaminant.", said the King of Hearts.

"A what?!", she retorted.

"Jack discovered that she was carpenter's daughter. Went to fetch her so that she will turn him against you."

"So that's what he wanted the awful creature. Evil boy."

**Alice's POV:**

I finally find him. I finally find my father and he doesn't know who I am. Now I might be sentenced to death and he doesn't care. Why me? Why did this all happen to me? And I'm stuck in this weird thing that feels like a hamster ball.

*sigh*

He can't hear me. No one can because of this stupid ball. But wait the king…he seems…different. Its like he's tricking and manipulating the Queen to chose a lesser penalty…

"I have decided that the harsher punishment of banishment is more appropriate. Escort her to the looking glass and have her dispatched as quickly as possible. "

Well what do you know, maybe Number 10 was right back when he was my ally…

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

My heart sank as soon as we left the casino. I was going to be sent home while who knows what Hatter was going through and all the oysters were still trapped in the casino. And my father will stay trapped here and I'll never get a chance to make him wake up and show him the truth.

*sigh*

How did she do it? I'm definitely not like Alice of legend and she was young when her journey to Wonderland happened and she was still able to collapse the whole house of cards.

My thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at the location of the Looking Glass. I had suits all around me and Number 9, there had to be away out of this situation.

One of the clubs told the guy in the lab coat that I had to be sent off quickly. He told him we'd have to wait. Just great I have to wait…when I could be doing something to stop this. That's when I saw a suit come through the mirror with two children. I couldn't bear the thought that they were taken away from their families. I had to act fast and act fast I did.

I went for the suit on my right first, striking him in the throat and flipped the other on his back along with the other suit who got up still choking from the hit to his throat.

I ran, going as fast as my legs would take me up to the roof where I saw…"flamingoes why did it have to be flamingoes."

Then I noticed there was a suit also on the roof and after taking care of him I straddled the flamingo and tried to talk myself into pressing the red button. Hatter's words entered my mind when he talked me into riding on this thing. All the things he's done for me and know it was my turn to save him.

I pressed the red button and took off.

"I'm coming Hatter. I'll be there soon."

**Charlie's POV:**

They couldn't have possibly gotten away there was too many of them. Yes…I know what your thinking out of all the knights to survive it had to be me.

I'm not even a knight. I'm an imposter and a big…fat…fraud! And while JustPlainAlice and her harbinger get tortured to death in the casino, you sit around her eating Borigov cutlets and dreaming of the good old days!

Well its about time you stopped fantasying and did something for real, something useful, something brave! Something like…AH!

Its so mad it just might work haha!

**Hatter's POV:**

I woke up feeling the continuous attack of electrical prods at my sides and I started to feel the blood seeping from where I hit my head earlier down to my chest. My whole body was sore and bloody from my wounds opening again thanks to the bloody doctors. I bet they even got me while I was unconscious.

After the blurriness in my eyes faded away I noticed it wasn't just me and the doctors anymore. Mad March was standing across from me leaning on the desk with my coat and hat. Most likely enjoying the sight of me getting tortured. I glared at him waiting. Waiting for his next move then he shouted at Dr. Dee & Dum.

"Leave us!", he said walking toward me.

"But-"

"I said leave!", he said raising his voice.

"When is a raven like a writing desk? The clock works not ticking properly. Maybe crumbs…in the butter.", I said it was the only way to get my mind of off the pain and…Alice…

"I'm the one supposed to ask the questions here Hatter!"

"Really well go on then!"

"Tell me where the Great Library is?!"

How did he know about the Great Library? *sigh* No I couldn't answer. I gave him another glare and tried to think of away to escape. Maybe if I bashed his head in…no too easy…but then again…

"Yeah I didn't think you'd crack. In that case there's no need to keep you alive.", March said revealing a knife from his sleeve.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at…"_

Oh this will work just fine. Hehe come on March. Come and get me.

"Goodbye Hatter."

He lunged for me and I flung the chair back kicking him with whatever strength I had left. With him stumbling backwards I flipped myself from the chair so I could stand up waiting for the moment where he would attempt to slash my arm.

Using the chair as a shield to block his attacks until the knife hit the ropes on my wrist slicing each one away. Then I pulled my right arm back and swung at him, shattering his ceramic head to bits.

Mad March fell to the floor.

I walked past him putting my coat on carefully, wincing at the pain of my upper body. I grabbed my hat and walked back to where he laid, flipped it onto my head, and said in a sing-song voice:

"…_Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky…"_

"Goodbye Mad March."

* * *

**Charlie's POV:**

I hope you fellow knights don't mind. I mean its all for a good cause. The Queen will think that THE KNIGHTS have risen from the grave! Its perfect absolutely perfect.

What you don't think so? Hmm well too bad its time for me I mean us to show what knights are made of!

…HEY NONNY NONNY HEYYY NONNY NONNY!!!!

He sang as he set his "army" up in front of the casino. All he thought of in his head was that he will now truly be a white knight. He will show courage. He will show bravery. He will give his life like the knights before him did…

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

With a not so subtle landing I finally arrived at the casino. I hid behind the wall waiting until the coast was clear than took off straight for the truth room. I heard his screams as I grew closer then it all stopped…

"...Hatter..."

* * *

~In the throne room~

"Majesty we're under attack!", Number 10 said trying to maintain composure.

"Attack?! From whom?", the Queen asked before looking outside."There must be a thousand of them!"

"Well who are they", said the King.

"Knights your majesty. The knights."

"Impossible!"

~Outside~

"Come out you cowards! Come and taste the wrath of Asclepius!"

~Back inside~

"Hit them with everything we've got!", ordered the Queen.

* * *

**Alice's POV Cont'd:**

"No..Hatter!", I said actually more like a scream. How could I let this happen to him and now he's..de-

I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused reaching the truth room. There was no time to cry I just had to hope there was still a chance he was alive. But then a group of suits appeared. I had to leave him but there was no where to go except…the game room.

I ran through the hall, down the stairs, trying not to get caught by them. Finally reaching the game room I closed the door and jammed it with the nearest object.

Low and behold to my dismay were suits, only two but they hand guns. I thought I was dead for sure and then I heard someone whistle…

**Hatter's POV:**

After finally figuring out how to get out of the truth room. I tried to think of where they might be holding Alice. Then it hit me. She is an oyster after all she must be in the game room. I ran as fast as possible and ripped open the double doors of the game room and saw her. Though she wasn't under the control of the carpenter.

Alice was held at gun point and I knew what I had to do. I whistled to get the attention of the suits punching the one close to me knocking him out while she pushed the other suits arm down giving me a chance to strike him.

"Hatter your ok!"

"Yeah", I said handing her one of the suits' guns.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh don't worry it just a few cuts and bruises an-"

"I thought you were dead.", she said pulling me in her arms holding me tight. I was afraid to let go because I thought I might lose her again.

"I told you I would come back for you. Ohthatfeelsgood"', he said pulling her closer before reluctantly letting go. "We should save that for later." _I really do hope there is a later…_

"Hmm I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't trust you.", she said still holding onto my arms.

"Its ok your letter expl-"

"I know but still."

"Well you trust me now?"

"With my life."

"Good come on I'm getting us out of here."

"No."

"No?" _But you said you…_

"I have an idea."

Hatter couldn't help but grin mischievously at her last words. An idea he hoped would save them all. An idea that will surely bring an end to this…madness

"Its time to stir up some emotions."

_God she's mad. I love it!_

* * *

With Hatter and Alice in the game room they only had one option…Since the oysters were still hooked up all they had to do was wake them up and cause an overflow of emotions. Well better said than done. Both doors were sealed preventing any other suits from coming in.

Alice and Hatter jumped on the stages shooting there guns in the air getting the attention of the wonderland dealers. Alice spoke up trying to get the oysters to awake. She made them think of their names, their families, and even a set of keys.

Suddenly they all started to wake up. Then the emotions began to rise. Fear, panic, frustration, worry, confusion, but especially fear. Then the carpenter woke up. Finally realizing who he was and who Alice was and he ran…he ran to his daughter.

When he got to the game room after a fight with the Walrus and shooting him. He was confronted by Alice pointing a gun at him. He didn't know what to do but talk about that day. The day she had lost her cat. He described how she looked with her yellow dress and tight black shoes. How he held her for hours and how sad and upset he was for what he had done. He ran to hug her after all this time holding his daughter in his arms again. Alice felt like she now found him and saved him by bringing back his memory.

Sadly their time was cut short by the walrus aiming for her causing her father to turn around allowing himself to get shot. Frozen with fear Alice stood their as she saw her dad drop to the floor. She jumped as she heard the gun fire. 1,2,3,4,5 times he shot. 5 times Hatter shot Walrus making sure he wouldn't get up killing the one person he ever cared for.

The overload of emotions caused the casino to shake making the observers cut the oysters loose but it was too late. Alice's plan had worked but as everyone ran out she stayed with her father. Hatter watching, waiting for the moment to push her outside where she was safe. It wasn't that he was being mean it was because he knew they couldn't stay there. In her mind she said her goodbyes.

They all ran out even the Queen but the king stayed behind. He didn't like any of this. He hated what the Queen had done to Wonderland but he did for her. Love can drive you to do many things…many crazy things I should say. Watching the tower of cards and the casino crash to the ground was a sight to see. The Queen's power was finally gone and now they could fully restore Wonderland to what it was before all the years ago.

* * *

"I don't suppose I could get that hug now huh?", Hatter said.

"There! She's there! Get her!", the Queen said covered in the ash and dirt from the casino.

"Touch the lady and I'll shuffle your deck!", said the security guy.

"Don't just stand there arrest her!", she said.

"Take a good look at your Queen first. Make sure she's really worth fighting for!", Alice said.

"How dare you look at me! She's the one you should be looking at!"

"I am not the problem. You are."

"Off with her head!"

"And it looks like everyone is waking up to that."

"Don't listen to her! She's just an insolent little girl!"

"No one is frightened of you anymore. You're just one of us now."

"This is my kingdom and I am still Queen."

"Look around no one is listening. Your power is gone."

At that moment Jack walked over with the duchess at his side. "Jack! Thank goodness you're here. Get everyone to fall in line."

"Me! Didn't you sentence me to death?""

"Oh don't be so sensitive I was just doing my job. Come on now and rally the troops!"

"No mother its over."

"The ring.", Alice said.

"Are you mad? I'd sooner have you cut off my finger.""

"That can be arranged."

"Do you have a knife?", Hatter said enthusiastically toward Number 10 who handed him a switchblade. "Thank you."

"Make sure its a clean cut we don't want any blood on the ring.", Jack said stopping Hatter as he approached the Queen.

"Mmhmm."

With Hatter leaning foward with the knife open in hand the Queen surrenderd the ring to Alice.

WOOOOOOOHOOOOO YEAHHHHHHH

"Hatter! We did it!"

"Yes yes we did. Oh come here.", Alice said bring him into her arms but then she sensed something was wrong. He clutched his side and winced in pain then he collapsed into her arms.

"Hatter are you alright?! Hatter!…Hatter!…Move everyone move! Hatter wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

**Hatter: I remember this...what happened?**

**Alice: Well *whisper whisper whisper* and then you *whisper whisper* and I *whisper* you *whisper*.**

**Hatter: Oh we *whisper whisper***

**Alice: Yes after I *whisper whisper whisper***

**....O.o ok yeah so stay tuned for the next chapter which is in progress and will be posted at the end of the week cause my AP teachers love hw -_-**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. You jump I jump

**Title:** Curiosity killed the Cat

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Takes place as soon as Alice agrees to go with Hatter off to meet "people that likes to help her people" aka Alice and Hatter's first meeting.

**Author's note**: Prompt from a text a friend sent me : Imagine Hatter and Alice didn't leave as quick as they did to find the resistance members. Also what about how the emotion tea could effect nonwonderlanders.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**[Titanic inspired the end of this chapter can you guess what part of the movie]**

* * *

**Alice's POV: **

"Hatter! We did it!"

"Yes yes we did."

"Oh come here.", I said bring him into my arms but then I sensed something was wrong. He clutched his side and winced in pain then he collapsed into my arms. As soon as he collapsed the crowd grew silent. Everyone was looking at us and all I could hear was Hatter's heart beating rapidly along with mine.

"Hatter are you alright?! Hatter!…Hatter!…Move everyone move! Hatter wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? Ow bloody hell that hurts!"

"Hatter!? Look at me! What hurts?"

"My…whole…body…", he said before passing out again.

I lifted him up and asked one of the suits to help me and we went straight for the scarab. I sat next to him. His head on my lap and hat at his side. It was then did I notice the blood staining his shirt. It wasn't a lot but I didn't want it getting infected.

I decided to take him back to the hide out. The same one where we went after our meeting with Dodo. The same hideout where we shared our first kiss. And where I hoped it wouldn't be our last…

"We're Here!", shouted the suit as we landed.

"Alice…", Hatter said weakly.

"Hatter!"

"Where are we?"

"We're at the hideout. Can you walk?"

"I think so…"

Again I asked for the suit to help me. We carried him lowering him down at the entrance as carefully as possible. I said thank you to the suit and that I could take it from here. He went off to tell the others where we were and my attention went back on Hatter.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What happened…?"

"Well I gave you a hug and then you were shouting in pain then passed out. So I brought you here to take care of you."

"Hmm…brilliant.", he said flashing me a smile.

Picking him up under his arm we walked slowly toward the bed and I got the first aid kit as I had before.

"Ow..it hurts."

"I'm sorry Hatter you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yeah…wait what?!"

I couldn't help but laugh before placing a kiss on his cheek. The I unbuttoned his shirt boy déjà vu anyone He was wincing again. And with every button undone I could see the marks. The scars, burns, bruises, and cuts.

"Hatter what did they do to you?"

"Its ok love. I'm fi-ow…I'm fine.

"No your not. Now lay back so I can clean you up."

"Oh please do.", he said before laying down on the bed allowing me full view of the extent of his injuries.

I got a wash cloth and a container filled with hot water and brought it to the bedroom. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the time I was gone. I couldn't help but gigle before I settled down next to him.

I washed his face first, cleaning the dried blood and cuts all over his face. I went to lift his head up when I felt more blood. His head wasn't bleeding anymore but his hair was matted with blood and gravel. Definitely when he was thrown down from his horse.

I cleaned it up as much as I could before I moved down to his chest. It was battered and covered with at least 30 burns from what appear to be a cattle prod. I wiped the cloth across his chest watching his chest rise and fall. I could see why he was in so much pain. All the cuts reopened when we ran out of the casino. I cant believe he did this all for me I thought.

*sigh*

"I don't deserve you, my knight in shinning armor.", I said as I continued to clean his wounds.

"Knight eh?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough love", he said raising himself up on his elbows. "So you think I'm a knight in shinning armor? I thought that was Charlie. Hehe"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're not a knight in shinning armor."

"I'm not?", he said placing his head down.

"No you're more like a… like a…"

"PRINCE!?"

"No that's Jack."

"Oh yeah…Jack.", he said again lowering his head. I really hate Jack I really do…

She picked his head up looking into his eyes.

"Hatter he may be the prince and future king but you are a king in my eyes. You've been my knight in shinning…hat, my prince charming, and you are all I will ever want."

"Really? But Jack..?"

"Jack?! Hatter you are more of a prince than he will ever be. You are the one I trust and l---"

"And?"

"And…We need to bandage you up." Damn Alice just tell him!!

"Ah yeah…yeah…"

Alice bandaged him up watching his chocolate follow her hands. She felt herself warm up as he watched her. She couldn't take it anymore, locking her eyes on his as she wrapped his chest.

His breathing had sped up as her hands trailed along his skin. The feeling of her warm hands making him warm up inside as well. He wanted her. He loved her. He didn't know why and by the way she acts towards him he thinks or at least hopes she feels the same.

When she was finished his eyes were still on her waiting for her next move. She couldn't feel but be drawn in. His arms on hers. Her hands on his shoulders. And then he pulled her into a hug. Not a tight one but comforting one as sat slightly slanted on the bed.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be hour. Her head moving down to his shoulder as he stroked her hair and she rubbed his upper chest to his shoulders and back again.

"Hatter?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…for everything. I know I haven't told you that and I want to make sure you knew how much I appreciate what you've down for me…for helping me."

"Your welcome Alice. And thank you for taking care of me…twice may I add."

"You scared me….When they pushed me to the scarab…I..I heard you screaming and then when I came back for you…"

"That's why you came back?..I thought you dad…"

"Yes. I thought my dad still didn't know who I was…I already had coped with losing my dad and but I knew I couldn't take it if I had caused your death…", she said with tears running down her face.

"Oh Alice. I'll never leave you.", he said pulling her closer. "Don't cry cause you'll make me cry."

"You know you scared me too. Multiple times actually but I saw…"

"What? You saw…?"

"I saw you being searched when I was in the Truth room."

"Oh my god they taped it.?!"

"Yes and I thought they were going to.., Hatter trailed off now with tears in his eyes."Lets not think of that shall we." *chuckle* "Now look at us we're both crying now."

"Yes we are but at least we are safe."

"Yes that we are."

And they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Alice woke up to seeing Hatter sleeping next to her. She got up trying her hardest not to wake him them wrote him another note, placed it in his hand, and kissed him on the forehead before she left.

Her mind told her to stay but today was the day she had to go back. And though she wanted to stay with Hatter she wanted to see her mom again. Who knows how worried she is or how she feels first losing dad now her.

But something made her go back. Something inside made her turn back to the bedroom…to Hatter. She ran back and was shocked to see an awake and frantic Hatter pacing left and right.

"Oh thank god you didn't leave!", he said coming closer to her.

"I was about but I couldn't. Not without you.", she said before jumping into his arms and crashing their lips together.

She wanted him and so did he. Their movements were fast and all over each other yet soft and passionate. Their kiss deepened at the sounds of their moans each pulling the other closer by her back and his head. Hatter than pushed her to the bed and both collapsed with him on top.

His hands roamed all over her body from her arms to the small of her back to her thighs. He needed to be closer as did she. Alice rolled them over and pressed her body firmly against his not breaking the kiss as they tasted each other.

But before they could do anything else their was a knock…and then a second…and then someone cleared their voice.

" Interrupted again…", Hatter said under his breath as he picked his hat up off the floor and flipped it onto his head.

"Hello Number 10. May I ask why you are here?", Alice said fixing her clothing.

"Yes I'm very sorry but Jack told me to send for you no matter what. He was very persistent."

"Let me guess, he wants me to come alone.", Hatter said trying not to place his anger towards him but evidently speaking with a sting.

"Well he hoped…to…uh…catch you…by yourself…"

"Well I hope he doesn't mind me tagging along. As you can see I would…love to fuck her right now…want to go with her to the looking glass and see her off. Wait that means she's…leaving.

"Ah..very well come with me."

"Hatter I..wish…I mean…we could.."

"Alice come on you have a mother on the other side and though it will be sad to see you go she needs you…you are all she has left in the world", he said rubbing her back. You're all I have left in the world too…

"Yeah…you're right", she said leaning on his shoulder. My mom is probably crying her eyes out I really should go back.

"Are you coming you two." Ahh love I wonder if they even know it….hmm..

"Yes.", Hatter and Alice said simultaneously.

Then all three climbed aboard the scarab and set off for the looking glass.

It was a silent ride. Number 10 focused on the skies as Hatter and Alice cuddled in their seats prolonging their time together as long as possible.

"We're here."

"Damn that was quick.", she said.

"Yes too quick.", he said still sitting as Alice and Number 10 headed outside.

"You coming?"

"Yes I'll be right there."

"Ok hurry up though." , she said and turned to leave as Number 10 led the way.

**Hatter's POV: **

She would be getting ready to leave now. She would step through the glass and forget about Wonderland, and…me. No I could stop her…no I couldn't her mum needs her. But if I really told her my feeling and then maybe she would too. She will tell me that this wasn't a fling or a rebound because of Jack.

I walked in to find her presented with the ring of wonderland. Bullocks he proposed… and now their hugging great just great. It was just a fling, rebound, whatever. It was really the tea. But I what I though was anger was really sadness. I had lost the girl I love. Get ready for the most awkward talk ever. We just made out and well before we did other things but it really was the tea…now it wasn't…now she knows what she's doing…God I'm rambling.

Alice then walked to the looking glass and started it.. She was about to step through but stopped and stared at the mirror. I walked away, ready to accept the fact that I had lost her when...

"Hatter!", Alice called making my heart skippa beat.

"Alice, hey!" I jogged over meeting her eyes again. "I was um…I was afraid I might've missed ya."

"Yeah…You cut it a little close. What took you so long"

"I was uh…Yeah I was um… guess I was trying not to think about it-anyways. I wanted to say: goodbye." Good job you were supposed to tell her you love her you twat…Did I just call myself a twat???

"Goodbye?"

"And if you, you know, ever fancy coming back…"

"You want me to stay?" Yes! Bloody hell YES!!

"Hell no! No… you… I think you should go home…yeah. " What? I thought I said yes?

"Yeah…yeah I've had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime." I'm sure she did but was she tired of me.

"Yes! I am sure you have. Still we had… had a laugh. You know? Had some good times. Obviously among all the… bad times." What am I saying?

"Yeah. Yeah we did."

And then my mind went blank. I didn't know what to say nor how to word it properly. I was stuck.

"Oh umm…. Yeah." She said removing my jacket.

"Oh, you don't have to… brilliant! Thank you." Crap this means she wants nothing to do with me.

"So, we should…" I said opening my arms hoping for a hug.

"You know you could always visit my world. You might like it." Doesn't he see I want him. I'm really bad with guys… *mentally face palms*

" Yeah! We could- we could do pizza."

"And lots of other things..." I want you in my bed, when I wake up, when I go to sleep, in my shower…I want you in my life Hatter!! Why wasn't that coming out of my mouth.

"Alice, please." the tech guy said as he held her elbow dragging her toward the looking glass.

"Really? I was just…" Alice again was taken away from me.

I watched her walk over not able to bear it anymore I turned away but then I heard my name called.

"Hatter!", she shouted breaking free of the mans grasp. The room was quiet and all eyes were on them.

"Alice?!", Hatter said turning around in disbelief.

"I can't leave. I can't go Hatter I can't!" , she said running into his arms.

"Why Alice I need to know why?!", he said cupping her face.

"Isn't it obvious I love you Hatter. I wont go unless you come with me."

He nodded and flashed her that smile that always made her heart melt then, they broke apart and ran to mirror waving goodbye to everyone and jumped through.

* * *

**Hatter: Oh yeah that warm water felt soo good ;)**

**Alice: Yea but seeing you like that wasn't fun and I think the readers can agree seeing you beaten(though you still looked sexy) wasn't fun either :/**

**Hatter: I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you and the readers ;D**

**Alice: How...?**

**Hatter: SMUT!!**

**Alice: *looks around* no ones looking lets go!**

**I will be watching for inspiration for my fic...teehee**

**Hatter & Alice: Why not!**

***Commences typing***

* * *

**Review please or no smut...jk...or am i...muahahaha =p **


End file.
